The Legend of Naruto
by jkhn14
Summary: First fan-fic, Naruto is living on the streets and finally runs into a group of kids who wants to be friends and with his group is able to lead them to greatness
1. Chapter 1

Okay so Naruto will be very non-canon because of my personal preferences as the writer and that his values go heavily against my own like him taking the beatings like in most fan-fiction. so this is what I got so far Naruto will eventually leave the village in order to train and will have my own made up characters that will leave with him and become mercenary's and then return to the village, but he won't put up with NO bullshit . Also Naruto will be pretty smart and will not be emotionally retarded like in canon, this story will also be gory and brutal in terms of combat.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto like any other normal day is doing his daily runs for Ninja gear Aka the garbage of the store owners although he's stolen before and it was good training, bbuuuutttt….after a couple of extra beatings he decided it wasn't worth the effort. "Unfortunately it seems that word has gotten around that the "demon brat" is "stealing" there garbage can't have him liberating your garbage now can we? "Thought Naruto.

Now a four year Naruto wondered what was he was going to do he couldn't find much except for a couple of kuni, plus he doesn't have any money, "Hmm well I could always try stealing again but that might get me killed…"meanwhile as Naruto was deep in thought he was looking behind at Shinobi store for any gear that might be useful in his self-training.

That's when he notice a slightly weathered shōtō, as he picked it up he noticed it was also a bit dull but it could be sharpened… it's kind of strange that anyone would through it out it seemed fine.

"Oh well ill just take as payment for all those beatings" Naruto mused to himself, Noticing what that it's the afternoon "Better get back to the forest before it get too dark" he thinks to himself.

As Naruto walked back to his hideout he thought about his forest of which he resides in, he once heard it was called "The Forest of Death!" because of all the deadly creatures inside of it was extremely true first time in there I almost gotten eaten by SPIDERS! Now I'm not one to get easily get creep-ed out but those things are freaky as HELL!

As Naruto got into a forest clearing where his camp is he was always loved it's beauty, there were white flowers throughout the field and nice but calm stream next to it, as Naruto got the fire ready he pondered what he would due for the night.

* * *

**AN:Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but its like three am plus im making this up as i go hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update but I have been really busy for the past couple of weeks and I think I got the basic layout of the story but just like how I started I'm mostly winging it enjoy!**

* * *

As Naruto started to make his Dinner which consisted of the always yummy! Two Roasted rabbits and roasted fish along with the brains and bone marrow of said rabbit.

Now most people don't know this but if you don't have enough fat in your diet and have lots of protein then you get protein poisoning which made Naruto glad that he read those medical books that he found outside the hospital, unfortunately he almost got stabbed by a bunch of dirty needles in said garbage.

After that was done Naruto started to settle down for the night so he bathed in the stream, doused the fire then lit his candle and started to read his favorite book "the tale of the utterly gutsy shinobi" Naruto wanted to be like the character in the story when He got older.

After a while Naruto's eyes was starting to droop so he decide to turn in for the night in which he drifted into blissful unconscious.

(In naruto's mindscape)

As naruto opened his eyes he noticed he was in a sewer, "_goddamit the villager's must have found me and tossed me in a sewer" _thought naruto much to his irritation" _well better find a way out of this dump_" as naruto began to move around he stumbled across a giant cage with a huge seal on it.

As he began to move closer to inspect the seal a deep voice rang out" _**ah finally come to visit me my jailer**_" Naruto was startled and tried to see inside the cage but could not find anyone so he called out" who's there? And why do you call me your jailer when I have never met you?" asked naruto and the voice responded" _**I am the kyuubi no kitsune**_" said the voice as it stepped into view showing its self as a giant nine tailed fox that has extremely vicious looking teeth and blood red fur and eyes to match as the Fox studied naruto for his reaction.

Expecting fear from the boy instead what he got was rather surprising" WOW! You're awesome looking! By the way where am I and how do I get out?" asked naruto as he began looking around.

"_**Thanks you're the second person to say that as for your question we are in your mind and I brought you hear to talk**_"

"Oh okay well how did you get here? What do you want to talk about?" responded naruto "_**well you see as you know I attacked this village four years ago on the day of your birth and the yondaime defeated me in battle, now this is what you don't know is that he didn't kill me because you can't kill a being of chakra so he decided to seal me inside of his new born son"**_ said the fox

"Well I don't see what that has to…do..With…me….wait "said naruto as the gears began to crank in head and then immediately burst into flames as realized the yondaime was his father. "_**so here's the main reason I called you in here I want to train you because I owe you one on the fact that its partially my fault your life sucks so hard and I also want you to let me outside the seal one in awhile to stretch my legs**_"

"cool Im okay with that and what do mean partially your fault?"


	4. Chapter 4

The fox gave a very deep sigh in response to Naruto's question _**"well you see this is one of my least proud moments your mother was the second jinchuuriki of me and as your mother gave birth to you the seal is at its weakest so your father thought that I might try to be free of the seal so they moved your mother to a remote location for the safety of the village, unfortunately a masked of great power found out and ripped me from your mother and used the sharingan to control me and attack your village.**_

Naruto was very troubled by this information what's worse is he doesn't know if this masked man is still alive and if he is he will probably try to destroy the again "do you know if my mother is alive or not?"_** "Unfortunately I do not but I'm sure that she is dead I'm sorry**_" Naruto was upset that she was most likely dead and that he is alone but he didn't know her so his loss wasn't too deep, "_**Naruto you need to wake up and start training I'll tell you what to do" **_Naruto nodded his and left his mind scape eager to start training.

1 year later

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

It's strange what can change in a year, after the conversation with the fox I began my training, me and kurama have become closer together and kind of treat each other like brothers and I rapidly progressed in my training with the help studying at night. I am also pretty tall and strong for a kid my age because of my healthy diet I grew to about 4 foot as for my strength and speed I could beat a mid-Chūnin in speed as for strength high genin mostly because I'm still developing so I don't have the muscles of an adult.

Unfortunately my chakra control is not perfect Because of the seal leaking constant amounts of kurama's chakra s that's expanding my coils plus my training is making me grow my coils at very rapid rate, right now my chakra is at high Chūnin. My taijustu is called **kyuukyoku hakai(ultimate destruction) **it is the most brutal taijustu and kenjustu technique its also not able to be tracked by the sharingan because of its random movements. When kurama was training me in this technique you learn quickly because if it weren't for the fox and my regeneration I would have died a million times over from having my eyes gouged out to have my guts ripped out, has been done to me while learning the technique because you can only learn it from experience,Because of this my regeneration has gotten faster but is more prone to scaring. I have also been training my hunting and tracking skills with the help of my fox summons, Kurama also has been making me go through combat and mission scenarios which i'm putting to good use to as I am currently walking to the tower.

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading sorry for lack of updates and this cliff hanger but oh wells iv been trying to get my plans for this story down but i'm having trouble with writing interactions and planning out events it also doesn't help that all my good ideas always pop up when i'm trying to sleep**


	5. Chapter 5:First Blood

I'm heading to Hokage tower right now and being sure to watch my surroundings right now its October 10th and that meant the villagers are getting wasted along with the shinobi so they are more prone to try to kill me.

As I walk I notice that the more people notice me the more the tension builds its like waiting for vultures to attack. it's extremely dangerous situation anything could set these people off to kill me, I just keep walking and don't show any outward reaction or hesitance . I'm starting to sweat my body is telling me to be careful and it tensing in anticipation as others around me are tensing. The Hokage tower is two blocks away but as I look at the tower I stumble into a Chūnin.

"Watch where you're going you little shit!" sneers the Chūnin

"Why don't we teach him a lesson eh Mizuki" says one of the Genin's

Shit there this is it there going to trigger a mob I start pouring chakra into my legs and arms preparing for combat I move my hands near the Kunai holsters on both my legs.

"Kill the fox brat!"Mizuki yells as he jumps towards me.

And so it began I grip my kunai in both hands since I'm ambidextrous I quickly jump back from mizuki and duck under a swing from a genin reacting from pure instinct I slash the genins stomach open and see him try to hold his guts in desperately while his blood pours down my arm I then turn my attention towards mizuki, mizuki swings his kunai at my face I dodge but I am not fast enough his Kunai leaves shallow cut on my eyebrow and blood pours down my face, reacting quickly I use the blade in my left hand bring a deep cut on his right cheek.

Mizuki pulls back in pain as this happens a genin grabs me from behind me, reacting quickly I stab a kunai deep into his Knee and jump forward, Mizuki Knocks the kunai in my right hand away and shoves his kunai deep into my right shoulder, I bite down on my tongue in pain and frustration I react by giving Mizuki a chakra incased head-butt to his nose breaking it.

After I broke Mizuki's nose the genin that grabbed my earlier gives me a mean right hook which dazes me for a second me and the genin get into a brawl, I end the brawl momentarily as I punch the genin in the Adams apple just as I back away from the genin I'm tackled by Mizuki and start wailing on me as we brawl he start to tire and starts chocking me. I beginning to panic as I began to lose air, I can't reach mizuki and have nothing to use to get him off of me so on pure instinct I bite down on his hand hard enough to draw blood mizuki pulls his hand back in pain, I then roll on top of him and start to choke him unfortunately mizuki push's me over and pulls out a kunai and try's to stab me in the chest, I use my hands to desperately hold back the blade from entering my chest in a last ditch effort I flip him over and turn the kunai in his hands around ,as I use my body and the last of strength to push the kunai into mizuki chest as it slowly draws closer to his heart he slowly starts to beg not to kill him.

I watch the blade slowly enter his chest all the while hearing mizuki gasp and sputter I watch as his face as he panics and slowly dies, I sit on him pushing the kunai in until he gives one last lurch and gasp. I look one last time at mizuki's face his forever a mask of pain and fear of death.

The last genin is sitting there crying looking at me in fear and grief for his friend, I fall on my hands and knee throwing up and gasping as tears pour down my face as I realize what I had just done.

* * *

**AN:Hope you like the first combat scene and sorry if its not very good had trouble writing this part hope enjoy**


End file.
